I Never Meet You
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Dory X Marlin. In this one on a date Dory gets hurt and loses her memory. So everyone pitches together to help her remember. Does she ever regain her memory? Enjoy :)


Dory and Marlin were having a grand time playing outside, it has been awhile since they gone out and with a child it's even harder to go out. But they don't mind they now have a babysitter anytime they want to go out. They decide to make this a fun day today out over a romantic one. Dory is more into quality over quantity and doesn't care for romance that much so a date in the park is perfect to her. Marlin starts having fun and they have a round of tag.

"Your it!" says Marlin

She laughs and goes after him, and isn't paying attention when she hits a huge rock and falls down unconscious.

"Dory!" says Marlin

He swims over to her and finds the fish version of a hospital and gets her parents and Nemo letting them know what is going on.

"Just in time, she is waking up." says the Doctor

"Dory? Are you okay?" asks Nemo

"Mmm. I think so, uh..who are you?" asks Dory

"It's me, Nemo remember?" asks Nemo

"Oh so you're Nemo okay, so that makes me Dory right?" asks Dory

"Dory, do you know who any of us are?" asks Charlie

"Why would I? We never meet." says Dory

"Doctor what's wrong with her?" asks Jenny

"Well..*he looks her over* it seems that she has amnesia." says the Doctor

"Amnesia?" asks the group

"Yeah it should be a couple days or a week but her memory should come back. It isn't unthinkable that she would lose her memory after getting bopped on the head." says the Doctor

"What do we do?" asks Marlin

"Well, take her home for now and treat her normally." says Doctor

"Normally?" asks Jenny

"Yes, let her explore and let the memory come to her. Do not force the memory to come back, that will make it worse." says Doctor

They look at each other but decide not to argue with the Doctor, they never dealt with this before.

"Dory let's go home." says Marlin

"Uh okay. Who are you?" asks Dory

"I'm Marlin, those two are Jenny and Charlie you're Mom and Dad." says Marlin

"Okay cool." says Dory

As she is usually free natured and calm she follows them to her house. They talk it over and decide it would be best if Jenny and Charlie visited a lot more than usual while Dory is recovering from the accident. Dory goes to school with Nemo and Marlin the next day, Mr. Ray was filled in earlier about the situation.

"Dory, are you coming?" asks Nemo

"Don't you go to school and I stay with your dad? It is an elementary class right?" asks Dory

"Uh..you're like a teacher's assistant you go with Nemo and help out." says Marlin

"Oh. you later then." says Dory

She then goes with the class but unlike normally she stays quiet and only helps when Mr. Ray wants her to do something. It worries the kids but they know the situation.

"Shouldn't she be resting?" asks Pearl

"Normally when you're injured or sick yes but the doctors want her to be treated as normal as possible." says Mr. Ray

"Why?" asks Kathy

"It's to help her heal and get better." says Mr. Ray

"How?" asks Sheldon

"It helps her regain her memory little by little." says Mr. Ray

"How does it help regain her memory if she doesn't know what is going on?" asks Tad

"Well...I honestly don't have an answer for that. I just know that for now until she gets her memory back to treat her normally. So to help Dory out, lets treat her normally class." says Mr. Ray

"Okay!" says the class

So Mr. Ray goes on with the day's lessons and Dory pays attention to the lesson and actually acts like a teacher's assistant. When school is out she watches the kids play like she normally would even playing with them. Days pass by and Dory's memory doesn't seem like it is coming back again. Dory looks around and thinks about what is going on, she asks for a few minutes alone to regroup her thoughts on what happened. No one argues and lets her go to bed to think about it, she sees a shiny rock on the ground.

"Hey a rock." says Dory

She freezes like she did when she saw the family of stingrays migrating. Her memories flood back to her once, she holds her head for a few minutes.

"Dory are you okay?" asks Nemo

"Yeah, I think so Nemo. Nemo..I remembered! I remember you I know who you are!" says Dory

She hugs him happily gently squeezing his cheeks.

"That's awesome!" says Nemo

When she lets go they tell the others and a small get together is thrown to celebrate that Dory's memory is back. Everyone happily enjoys the evening, Marlin swims over to her when she's alone.

"How are you doing?" asks Marlin

"A lot better, but I remembered you didn't do what you normally do at the end of our dates." says Dory

"What's that?" asks Marlin, confused

Dory kisses him happily, he blushes and kisses back happily.

The End


End file.
